Guerra de comida
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Hufflepuff no pasa por un buen momento. Zacharias tiene esa habilidad sobrehumana para limar asperezas y arreglar situaciones, aunque Susan no aprueba sus métodos.


Mi primer Susan/Zacharias ^^ Aunque espero que no sea el último. Este oneshoot me ha costado horrores porque siempre me bloqueaba pero finalmente aquí está. Como respuesta al reto de la comunidad **torre_eidos**, recomiendo esta comunidad a todos, porque es fabulosa, de verdad :)

* * *

**GUERRA DE COMIDA**

_**Pandora Lover**_

No es que le interese. En realidad, preferiría estar en la Sala Común leyendo algún libro. Pero es el gran día, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor, el último partido de la temporada. El decisivo, el que decidirá qué casa se lleva la copa de quidditch.

Susan observa comiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo cómo Zacharias pasa la pelota a Heidi y ésta lanza traspasando limpiamente uno de los aros de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood ni siquiera lo ha visto venir. Las horas pasan y ni Cedric ni Harry parecen encontrar la maldita snitch, Susan tiene frío, está cansada y tiene hambre. Lee Jordan anuncia el final del partido: Gryffindor gana, _qué raro_.

Se dirige junto a Hannah y las demás a los vestuarios a felicitar al equipo por el buen partido. Sus rostros, pese a estar demacrados por la derrota y la impotencia, se muestran amables y sonrientes, como el verdadero espíritu Hufflepuff, aquel que persevera y no se rinde frente a las adversidades.

Y ahora, toca la fiesta.

La Sala Común se llena de comida y un lúgubre ambiente festivo; todos se esfuerzan por pensar que lo importante es participar, que son tejones y su trabajo es esforzarse al máximo, crecerse ante las adversidades. Pero están hartos de ser los segundones, de que Hufflepuff sea la casa menos valorada de Hogwarts, la menos importante, la menos especial.

Desde los inicios, Hufflepuff no ha sido más que un cero a la izquierda. No tan valientes y orgullosos como Gryffindor; no tan ambiciosos y perseverantes como Slytherin; no tan inteligentes y

Susan camina de aquí para allá sumida en sus pensamientos, el barullo hace rato que dejó de notarse y los alumnos optan por permanecer en silencio mientras comen lo proporcionado por los elfos domésticos en las bandejas de plata que han colocado sobre las mesas de estudio. La tejonera jamás se había mostrado tan desanimada.

Entonces, Susan piensa en Zacharias. No lo soporta, pero su presencia en aquel momento les hubiera venido de perlas. Zacharias es el tipo de chico que jamás se da por vencido, con esa capacidad sobrehumana de limar tensiones y alegrar a los demás. No es que Susan apruebe sus métodos, pero lo cierto es que sus alocadas y extravagantes ideas y actos siempre la han hecho sonreír.

Recuerda concretamente el día que Zacharias pareció interesarse por ella. Normalmente, cuando un a un chico le gusta una chica, le manda una lechuza con una carta de amor, flores… Pero Susan recuerda con humor el día que recibió una caja que ella (muy inocentemente) creyó que sería de música. Rodó la manilla y de su interior salió disparado un muelle con un payaso en el extremo. Susan recuerda haber pasado dos días en la enfermería porque del respingo que pegó se golpeó el codo con la estantería.

En su momento se enfadó y le echó una buena bronca a Zacharias, pero ahora, cada vez que lo recuerda sonríe como nadie jamás la ha hecho sonreír.

Probablemente en ese momento estará en la enfermería recuperándose del duro golpe que ha sufrido con una bludger mientras bromea con la señora Promfrey con esos comentarios suyos tan… interesantes. Y, aunque no piensa reconocerlo, le echa de menos. Mira alrededor y se da cuenta de que, en realidad, todos lo echan de menos.

Cedric se frota las manos con nerviosismo porque no sabe qué decir o hacer para que su casa levante el ánimo. Probablemente estará pensando que si Zacharias estuviera allí todo sería más fácil, porque el más engreído de los Hufflepuff tiene esa capacidad para restarle importancia a las cosas.

De pronto, la puerta de la tejonera se abre y Zacharias Smith irrumpe en la Sala Común con el brazo vendado y el ceño fruncido. Pocas personas saben que ahora todo irá mejor, por eso Cedric es el único en prácticamente correr a abrazarlo. Por eso y porque Susan acaba de advertir que le ha echado de menos más que en toda su vida, acaba de advertir que esos rubios mechones de pelo y sonrisa pícara no le son indiferentes. Porque está asustada del poderoso sentimiento que crece libre en su corazón.

Cedric le cuenta a Zacharias lo ocurrido y éste sonríe de forma que se ilumina toda la Sala Común, se apresura a subirse a la mesa de estudio con un pastelito en las manos.

- Queridos Hufflepuff – llama la atención de la casa -. Hemos perdido el partido contra Gryffindor, otra vez. Pero eso nunca ha sido motivo para desanimarnos, los Hufflepuff somos tejones: trabajamos para lograr dar lo mejor de nosotros sean cuales sean los resultados. ¿Que no ganamos nunca la Copa de la Casa? ¿Qué más da? ¿Que no ganamos el trofeo de quidditch? ¿Qué importa? Nos debería bastar con saber que somos la Casa más unida de todas, que cuando uno de nosotros está mal todos nos volcamos con esa persona, que cuando alguien necesita ayuda somos los primeros en acudir a su rescate. ¿Que Hufflepuff nunca será tan conocida como Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw? Lo sabemos, pero repito. ¿Qué importa?

Mientras las palabras de Zacharias salen de sus labios, el ambiente comienza a tornarse algo más agradable. Las sonrisas aparecen en los rostros de los demás Hufflepuff como por arte de magia.

- ¡Tiene razón! – se escucha a Hannah gritar.

- ¡Viva Hufflepuff! – grita Cedric emocionado.

- ¡Claro que sí! – apoya Zacharias desde lo alto de la mesa, jugando con su pastel – Tal vez Hufflepuff no sea reconocida como debería ser, tal vez no seamos los mejores…. ¡Pero demostremos al mundo que Hufflepuff jamás se dará por vencida, que tiene las mejores fiestas de todo Hogwarts!

- ¡Sí! – grita Justin coreado por Heidi y Summerby.

- ¡Que dé comienzo la fiesta! – chilla Zacharias lanzando el pastelito.

Éste colisiona en Ernie y el Hufflepuff coge entre sonrisas la bandeja que se encuentra a su lado para comenzar a lanzar comida por doquier. Pronto la Sala Común se convierte en un hervidero de comida volando y gritos y risas histéricas y felices. Susan avanza entre la multitud con unos espaguetis colgando de su pelo pero sin perder esa sonrisa tímida dibujada en su rostro, encuentra a Zacharias y lo llama por encima de los gritos de los demás, el más divertido Hufflepuff baja de la mesa para encontrarse con ella.

- Hola, Susan – saluda sujetándose el brazo izquierdo dolorido -. Te ves muy guapa con chocolate en la cara.

Susan sonríe intentando tomarse el comentario como un cumplido.

- Mmm… Gracias. Tú también estás muy sugerente con crema en la ropa – comenta apartándole con delicadeza un pastel que se había clavado en su hombro -. Quería darte las gracias por haber animado…

- Ahora no – interrumpe él con una sonrisa. La empuja violentamente hacia atrás y el plato de tentempiés que había hacía unos segundos sobre la mesa impacta en la espalda de Zacharias -. ¡Eh! ¡Sin platos de plástico, por favor! – grita dirigiéndose a la multitud - ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

Zacharias sonríe y quita con dulzura un trozo de chocolate de la mejilla de Susan, va a apartar su mano pero la Hufflepuff se lo impide. Sus ojos se encuentran y el tiempo parece detenerse a su alrededor pese a que la guerra de comida está en su punto álgido.

Sus rostros se acercan para dar paso al más hermoso de los besos. Un beso lleno de sentimientos que probablemente ninguno de los dos quiera o pueda reconocer, un beso lleno de magia y cariño, un beso como ningún otro.

Un cacho de tarta colisiona en la espalda de Zacharias y éste se da la vuelta, molesto.

- ¡Tened un poco de cuidado! – grita a los Hufflepuff – ¿No veis que estoy con la Hufflepuff más sucia y hermosa del mundo?

Y Susan sonríe y se abraza a él. Zacharias siempre utiliza esos métodos extravagantes y personales para limar asperezas y esa capacidad de hacer que lo que dice (por muy vulgar que sea) siempre suene bien.

Zacharias vuelve a posar su atención en ella y unos irresistibles hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas. Susan nunca los ha visto, pero le parecen los más hermosos que Zacharias podría ofrecerle, y son suyos. Sólo suyos.

* * *

No sé si humor es la mejor forma de etiquetar este oneshoot, pero bueno :) Para todas aquellas personas que se sienten Hufflepuff y sienten que no se respeta su casa ;) Zacharias siempre logrará sacarnos una sonrisa ^^

**¿Me tiráis un pastelito o tomates?** ;)


End file.
